


New Wounds over Old Ones

by Tony_boy96



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychotic Ben, Rape, Rape Recovery, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt lived happily together for three whole years after the incident with Ben, after Ben got 20 years for attempted murder,in the WCKD Correctional Facility, they were safe and together but of course as always all good things must come to an end. This is how the end began for them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is a continuation of Healing Wounds sorry it's taken so long to do this I've had a really long writers block but here it is finally.

New Wounds 1

Thomas 

Thomas was closing up the coffee shop he owned The Glade. Everyone else who worked there with him Aris, Frypan and Harriet had already left for the day. He walked outside and wa hit by a cool breeze that pierced through the scortching hot air. He saw Newt walking down the street toward the shop. A huge smile spread across his face he and Newt ran toward each other when they reached each other Thomas picked Newt up in his arms spun him around and gave a long lasting kiss. Newt giggled, "so you done with work?" "Yep" Thomas said setting Newt down, "and you have me all to yourself" 

"Good because I have a surprise for you at home" said Newt smiling, "oh? And what is it?" Asked Thomas, "it's called a surprise for a reason" said Newt. They walked home arm in arm, and when they got home Newt opened the door and dinner was laid out on the table, lit by candlelight. Thomas gapped at the scene before him, Newt hugged him and said "Happy Anniversary Tommy!" 

It was their third anniversary of being boyfriends, "I love you so much Newt," Thomas said pulling Newt into a kiss, "but you didn't have to do all this," "well since you made me breakfast in bed, I figured I'd return the favor." They sat down and ate dinner together. "Newt you are such an amazing cook" said Thomas when they were finished. They sat on the couch, Newt in Thomas' lap, kissing, they finished off the night by watching a movie and cuddling, Thomas felt safer than ever with Newt in his arms. 

When the movie finished Thomas carried Newt to bed bridal style set him on the bed then got in next to him. "Hey Newt?" He asked, "yeah Tommy?" Newt replied, "promise me you won't leave me alone in the world." Newt turned over to look at him, "I would never make it on my own, not without you," Newt stared into his eyes, "Tommy I swear to you on all that I am I will never leave you," Newt kissed him gently and they fell asleep in each others arms. 

Newt

Newt woke up the next morning to the smell of french toast and bacon, he got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He saw Thomas at the stove snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Morning sleeping beauty" Thomas giggled. Thomas turned around and they kissed gently. When they broke apart Newt went outside to get the paper. "What about work?" He asked, "I have the day off today, besides Aris, Harriet and Frypan can run it without me for one day."

He got it and walked back inside he opened up the paper and felt the color drain from his face, and his heart sink into the basement, the headline read: breakout at WCKD correctional facility. "Tommy?" Newt said and he was surprised at how steady his voice was, Thomas turned around, "Newt what's wrong?" Newt handed Thomas the paper as watched helplessly as his boyfriend's face went ashen white. They looked into each other's eyes and Newt knew they were both thinking the same thing... Ben. 

Later that day their thought became reality when a police officer came to the door, "Sir we felt the need to inform you, in case you didn't read it in the paper, Benjamin Franks escaped from prison yesterday, since he threatened both of you we felt that you should be made aware and we will offer surveillance on our house and businesses" and that's how their live started to spin out of control.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Ben breaking out and Thomas trying to keep it together but he forgets that this time he isn't on his own he has friends, family and his beloved boyfriend, Newt to keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys but it's here now hope u all love it

New Wounds 2

Newt

Thomas trembled, it broke Newt's heart he had hoped to never see Thomas like this ever again. After they had thanked the officers for informing them and promising to inform them as soon as something happened, Thomas' muscles turned to water, and tears poured from his eyes. 

"Why did this have to happen?" He sobbed, Newts heart kept breaking, he hardened his face, and made Thomas look at him, "Tommy, if that animal wants you he has to go through me," Thomas sniffed, "but I don't want you to get hurt, I could never live with m-myself if he hurt you-" Newt kissed him cutting him off, "Thomas you are the love of my life, you are my entire world, I swear if I have to I will kill him if it means keeping you safe." He hugged Thomas tight, Thomas sniffed and hiccuped "Newt I love you so much," "I love you too Tommy" Newt said kissing him. Thomas held Newt as tight as he could for fear that if he ever let go he would lose Newt forever. 

-Three days later-

Thomas was busy with the shop, not with the customers but with running the shop, making sure everything was up to scratch. He stopped to catch his breath, he looked at the window and froze. There across the street was a figure staring right at him, his heart raced and sweat was beading down his face. A bus passed by and the figure disappeared. 

"Hey are you ok?" It was Aris, looking concerned, "you look like you've seen a ghost". "I-I-I-" Thomas stammered, "I thought I just saw-" he trailed off, "employee meeting in my office now please!" Thomas announced forgetting the anxiety in his voice. 

Once they were all in his office he began, "so you guys all remember what happened with Ben right?" Thomas asked the room, "yeah" they all said, "well three days ago Ben escaped jail" he explained, Frypan dropped the cup he was holding, and froze wide-eyed, Harriet covered her mouth to try to stifle an audible gasp, Aris looked furious. "How!?" He said slamming his hand on the table, "the officers suspect it was the work of an Officer Janson a guard in the prison" Thomas explained. "I'm asking all of you to keep an eye out for anything wrong please"

Newt 

Newt had been on edge constantly since the police came to the door. Thomas arrived home looking distraught, "Tommy what's wrong?" Newt asked, "I thought I saw Ben today outside the shop" he said weakly. Newt's heart stopped, he tried to keep calm for Thomas' sake. "Maybe you just imagined it," "baby look at me" Newt said firmly putting a hand under Thomas' chin making him look him in the eyes, Newt slowly leans in and kisses Thomas. 

It was a long, slow romantic kiss, the kind of kiss that reassures you that all is not lost, that only you two matter in that moment in time. "As long as I breathe I will never stop protecting you" and Newt pulled Thomas into his arms and they continued to kiss that long romantic kiss. In the distance a faint ringing of a phone echoed in the distance like it was ringing from down a tunnel leading from the world where only these two existed. The automated voice announced "Call from Zart" Thomas froze. Zart was a friend of his and Ben's, he was kind to Thomas, unlike Bens other friends who were just asses. 

"Hello?" Thomas asked "it was good to see you again after so long" said the dry voice and Thomas felt his heart plummet, "what do you want Ben?" "Now now is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" Asked with sarcasm and smartass in his voice, "Your not my boyfriend Ben, Newt is" "Thomas replied, "NO I AM, YOU BELONG TO ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Ben shouted.

Newt took the phone, "Leave us alone or we will call the cops!" "You!" Ben shouted, "you can't keep us apart." Ben shouted sounding less and less sane with every word, "I love him and he loves me he can live without me!" Ben said, "Ben you don't know what your saying" Newt tried to reason, "No if I can't have him nobody can, that is a promise." Ben said with a shaking voice, "Ben If you loved Thomas you wouldn't say that." Thomas took the phone, "where is Zart?" He asked, "oh he won't be able to answer calls anymore but he will take visitors," said Ben slyly, "he's in the morgue if you want him" "see you soon baby" he said as he hung up, and Thomas collapsed tears flowing from his face like rivers, but this time Newt was ready and he went right back to work calming down the boy he loved, and the boy that he would give his life to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so I'm already planning the next one it'll be better with lots more fluff, (which come on, that's why we read these anyway) keep an eye out for Chapter 3: Nightmares


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has a horrid nightmare so lifelike he believes it happens and Newt has to calm him down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may be a little graphic I was watching Bonnie and Clyde while writing it (amazing movie btw) anyway this is a shorter story because I have a problem.

New Wounds 3

Thomas

Thad woke up in a room, a white room. He couldn't tell where the door was it was just a white box that seemly had been seemingly constructed around him. Suddenly a hatch opened up a little ways way from him on the other side of the room and someone, Thomas didn't know who tossed in a boy. The boy was handsome and eerily familiar, the boy had a black eye and was beaten to hell. Then Thomas knew who this was, "NEWT!?" Shouted Thomas, he tried to run to his boyfriend's side but ran into a barrier and couldn't force his way through. 

Another boy walks in the room and stands over Newt, Ben. "Newt?" Thomas asked meekly, Ben looked over his shoulder and grinned right before reeling back his foot and thrusting it into Newts stomach so hard Newt threw up. He was beaten bloody and bruised. "Oh don't you worry Tommy-boy, your next," Ben said with a wink. Thomas was scraping his nails across the glass screaming Newt's name, as Ben pulled out a gun and fired. "Thomas!" Said a voice. 

Newt 

Thomas shot up in bed screaming "NEWT!!!!!" "Baby, baby I'm right here" Newt said struggling with Thomas to get him to calm down. Thomas was soaked with sweat, "Tommy you were screaming and flailing in your sleep," Newt said extreme concern on his face. "It was just a nightmare, I'm assuming it was about me?" "Yeah" Thomas said tears filling his eyes. "B-Ben was t-torturing you and he m-made me watch" Thomas sobbed. "Tommy look at me" Newt said, he made Thomas look into his eyes. "I love you no matter what I will always keep you safe" "what time is it?" Thomas asked, Newt looked at the clock, "it's 3 in the morning" Thomas snuggled into his boyfriend's arms, "Newt?" He asked, "yeah Tommy?" "Thank you" Newt was confused "for what?" "For being the love of my life" Thomas replied falling asleep, "your welcome Tommy" Newt said kissing Thomas' forehead and falling asleep with Thomas in his arms, happy wanting to freeze the moment and live in it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a problem, I'm trying to decide if they should get engaged, let me know what u think, if so who does it, give your opinion and who knows it may show up in the story, for those of u who stick around I love u guys u r amazing Newtmas forever


	4. The Quest for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt sets up a plan to surprise and prove to him not all is lost in his life, that love can still thrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload it took forever to type but here it is, I hope u guys love it.

New Wounds 4

-Two weeks later-

Thomas 

Newt was planning on taking Thomas to dinner, but he had planned a special day, he had been it late last night, Thomas thought he had been "working late, but in actuality he was setting up something for Thomas. He will love this Newt thought as he fell asleep holding Thomas close. 

Thomas

Thomas woke up to the smell of breakfast. Newt came to the door of the bedroom wearing a tank top, and kaki shorts with a hand towel over his shoulder, he leaned on the door frame, "morning baby" he said with a smile. "Morning Thomas said back yawning. Thomas went to the kitchen, and saw French toast, sausages, bacon, fruit, and coffee. "What's the occasion?" Thomas asked giggling, "the occasion..." Said Newt wrapping his arms around Thomas from behind, "is I love you more than anything." He kissed the back of Thomas' neck then Thomas turned around and they stood there kissing happily. 

They ate together and as soon as they were done Newt cleared the table and said,"all right I have something for you," "ok..." Thomas said suspiciously. Newt handed him a slip of paper the had three letters on it: WOR. "What's this for?" Thomas asked with a skeptical look on his face. "You have to figure it out, it's a game, if you can figure it out by midnight tonight then you get a prize as soon as you figure it out." "Ok I'm up for a challenge," Thomas said.  
"Oh by the way Minho called and asked if you could help him pick out a gift for your sister." "All right I have to open up the shop today." Said Thomas getting ready for the day. They decided to just cuddle and kiss and just be together, they stayed like that for about an hour or two, then Newt said "it's almost 11:00 you should probably go pick Minho up?" 

Thomas drove and picked up Minho, "so what are you getting her?" He asked when Minho got in the car, "well I was thinking flowers" Minho said, so they drove to the nearest florist and as they were picking out flowers when the man behind the counter said, "Thomas?" Thomas turned around r didn't recognize the man, "yes I'm Thomas" Thomas said skeptically, "these were per chased and I was told to give them to you" the man said handing Thomas a small vase with 4 red roses there was a card with it too; ** _1 rose for each year you've been in my life, love some one special P.S. YIM._** __

"What?" Minho asked, "it's from Newt," Thomas said he's apparently left me clues all over town, "why the roses?" He asked "wait is it your anniversary?" "No it's not we just had one a couple weeks ago" said Thomas with an annoyed yet sarcastic look on his face. "Ok I'm sorry," Thomas pulled out the piece of paper that Newt gave him that morning, "so there's WOR, and YIM," what do you think it means?" Minho asked, "I haven't the faintest idea," Thomas said 

They pondered over it over lunch, they tried an number of ideas none of them worked, so they decided to wait and see what happened, so Thomas dropped Minho off at home and drove to the coffee shop to check up on everything. 

When he got there it was fairly busy, Harriet was waiting on a table, Aris was ringing someone up, and Frypan was busy making food, at this rate he would need to hire new employees. After the guy Aris was helping left he said "hey Thomas, someone dropped something off for you" it was a letter Thomas opened it and read:  
**_Hey babe I love you hope your day is going really well, I'm so happy your in my life xoxo_  
** Forever and always yours,  
Newt  
P.S. LME __

Thomas smiled to himself he put the letter in his pocket and continued to check on everything then he got a text from Teresa: U should be an awesome brother and help me go shopping :D. Thomas smiled to himself and said he had to leave and Aris said, "I got it covered" and Thomas walked out of the shop. 

Thomas got into his car and drove to Teresa's place. She got in the car and said "thank you so much, your an awesome brother!" "Yeah I know I am" Thomas said, "what's wrong with asking Minho?" "Because he's not all that into clothes shopping," Teresa replied. They drove to the mall and Teresa was trying on all kinds of clothes, "what do you think she asked showing Thomas the ninth outfit, "it looks good but I'm not 100% sure it's ur style" Teresa turned and admired herself in the mirror "I guess your right" she said decidedly, "hey that's what gay brothers are for... Clothing advise." "Very true" Teresa giggled, that is why I asked you" "oh, so is that all I'm good for now?" Thomas said in mock disapproval, "kinda," Teresa retorted "ugh girl that is not cool" said Thomas sassily giving her the hand, she put her hands on his and they both started laughing, "you are re best brother ever" "your the best sister and fruit fly ever." "Hey Newt stopped by earlier and dropped this off," she said handing him a letter, he opened it and read:

**_Tommy_  
** I know this has probably been confusing but I promise it's leading to the best surprise of your life. I love you more than anything.  
Love  
Newt  
P.S. LU? ****  
__

"What's with the letters?" Teresa asked, "im not sure" Thomas said, they Teresa tried on a few more outfits then Thomas drove her home then went home. He walked in the door and heard the TV on, "I'm home!" Thomas called the TV turned off and Newt came running in, "baby!" He pulled him close and they kissed, they held the kiss, when Newt pulled away he asked "how was ur day?" "It was good, got all your messages" replied Thomas, "have you figured it out yet?" Newt asked putting his hands in his pockets, "no not yet all I have is WILL and ME" said Thomas, "well I'm taking you to dinner tonight" Newt said "where?" Thomas asked, "it's a surprise," Newt said, "ok" said Thomas disappointed.

Newt was driving Thomas somewhere, he had no idea, Newt had blindfolded him. When they finally stopped Newt pulled off the blindfold and Thomas looked and saw Olive Garden. "Oh my god yay!!!" Thomas was excited now it was his favorite restaurant. They walked in, Newt had reserved a table for them, they got breadsticks which Thomas was like a little child with, they ordered, a few minutes later Newt got up saying he needed to go to the restroom, he came back their food got there, and they ate they had an awesome time though Newt acted nervous a lot through dinner, when Thomas brought it up he said he hoped everything was good enough, to which Thomas replied with, "of course it's amazing baby, I couldn't be more happy, when it came time for their check they fought over the check then Newt gave in and Thomas was about to put down his card when he saw at the bottom of the check was:  
**_ARY  
NOW SEE WHAT IT SAYS. _**__

Thomas found a sheet of paper and rearranged the letters to where it formed: 

**_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_ ** __

Thomas looked up mouth gaping and Newt was already on one knee, "Thomas, You are my entire world, my existence revolves around my love for you, I want it to be like that forever, just like I want to e yours forever, so Thomas Edison will you please be the one to help make everyday a new fantasy by being my husband?" Newt said pouring out his heart to Thomas observed by everyone present, Thomas began to tear up, "Newt..." He stammered, "I couldn't live without you in my life you are the anchor to my life and reality," Newt was sweating but he looked hopeful "yes... I would love nothing more than to marry you" they hugged and kissed, people clapped for them. They paid for their food they got in the car ad kisses more. "I love you so much Newt, you are the best boyfrie- sorry fiancé ever Thomas giggled. 

They got home and they kissed more, Thomas pushed Newt against the door and they stood there kissing, and loving each other. Then there was a knock on the door, it was Minho with Teresa and Aris. "Oh my god did he do it?" Teresa asked giddily, "wait you knew?" Thomas asked, "we all did," Minho said, that's what I was doing last night" newt replied, "I was setting this up" Teresa hugged Newt, Thomas was happy, he felt nothing could bring him down from this moment, surrounded by his friends, family, and his new fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked it I had a lot of fun writing it, keep an eye out for the next chapter, I hope it's ok about the jumping timeline. It seems necessary to not have it all happen all in a week it feels insensitive.


	5. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben returns and he is ready to set his plan in motion to end yes two lovers... plus he's a god dammed psychopath about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update I've been on a writers block like you guys wouldn't believe but here it is I'm back to old cliff hangerish ways but it'll be totally worth it I promise.

New Wounds 5

Missing 

Three days later

Thomas was very happy now he had forgotten all about Ben, but as its been said: "all good things must come to an end" and soon Thomas was brought down from cloud 9. This is how it happens.

Thomas was dreamily walking around seemingly in a trance. All he could think about was Newt. He drove to work and started opening, Aris walked in, "you look happy" he said, "of course I am" Thomas said "I'm engaged for god sakes." "Well I'm very happy for you" said Aris giving Thomas a hug. They went about their business working. Harriet freaked out when she saw the ring she turned into a giddy schoolgirl. Frypan clapped him on the back "good for you buddy!" 

They all got to work, Frypan started cooking, Harriet cleaning tables, and Aris sweeping the floor. Thomas looked out the window and felt his blood run cold. There across the street staring directly at him was Ben. Thomas froze and started to freak, "Thomas what's wrong?" Aris said running over. Thomas pointed out the window, Aris looked up and started. "That son of a bitch" he said and he stormed out the door he was shouting at Ben, who quickly walked away. 

Thomas tried to shake it off the rest of the day, but it kept eating him like an wild animal. He was driving home that night, when suddenly his tire started to deflate. Thomas got out of the car he was on a dark road, he looked at the tire and saw that he needed to change it so he was getting the spare out of the trunk when a car pulled to a stop behind him. Thomas tried to see who it was but it was too bright to see. He heard a car door open, then close. "Hey, do you need help?" said a man's voice, Thomas said "yeah, wouldn't hurt." The guy went back to his car to get something, then Thomas heard him walking back, "hey I wanna thank you for stop-" he was cut short by a crowbar blow to the head, and everything went black.

Newt

Newt woke up the next morning in bed, he went to bed thinking that Thomas was working late when he woke up Thomas still wasn't there next to him. Worried Newt called Thomas and it went to voicemail. He tried calling Aris to see when Thomas headed home, "about 10:30, why?" Aris said, "he never came home" Newt said worried now. Then his phone rang he looked and saw it said Thomas, he picked up, "Tommy where have you been why didn't you come home?"

"N-Newt?" Said Thomas he sounded horrible. "Tommy what happened?" Newt asked "I got tricked, he played me?" Thomas struggled "I shouldn't have fallen for it," "who tricked you?" Newt asked frantically, "fell for what," "hello Isaac" said a cruel dry voice. "Ben?" Newt said his heart dropping, "what did you do?" "I took back what belongs to me" "now do you have any last words for lover-boy?" Ben asked, "Newt... I'm really happy I met you." Thomas struggled, "tell him you don't love him or I'll blow your head off" Ben said softly though Newt could still hear it, "never" Thomas said, "do it" Ben said Newt heard the click of a gun, "Newt..." Thomas was crying, "I never loved you" Newt heard so much pain in his voice, "I understand" Newt said and he did he knew Ben was forcing Thomas to say these things but it didn't mean it didn't feel like a stab to the heart. "I love Ben," Thomas said sobbing, "I always have and I always will." Then Newt heard the bang of a gun, the phone went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry I had to end it there there will be more I promise Newt will ride in on a white stallion kick some ass and get his man back. Be on the look out for chapter 6: the search.


	6. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has had Thomas for days, using and abusing him when Thomas finally finds an opening to contact Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope u liked the last chapter, sorry this is gonna be a bit violent.

New Wounds 6

The Search

One week later 

Thomas 

Thomas was crying yet again. Ben had just finished with him, so Thomas just laid there on the bed naked and sobbing. It was a better day, a couple of days ago Ben had made him take on first Alby, Gally, then Ben all in consecutive, degrading "sex", Ben called it sex but it was really rape, the only reason Thomas didn't scream out was cause Ben gagged him with a rag when it wasn't his crotch. Thomas always felt like a piece of trash now, not including the fact that Newt probably thought he was dead. He hoped Newt would understand what he meant when he said "Newt... I'm really happy I met you" he hoped Newt knew he meant that he was back at his old house with Ben, because that's where Thomas first said that to Newt, here in this house when Ben was away. Later that night Thomas got up and he walked around, then he noticed that Ben was dead to the world drunk, he saw Ben's phone there next to him, Thomas took the phone and looked at it, it was still on. So he decided to call for help, he typed in Newt's number and wrote Newt I still love you it's Thomas please come save me. He was about to press send when he felt hands grasp a around his throat. 

"What the hell do you think your doing you little slut?" Ben said rage in his voice. Thomas pressed send while Ben was focused on him. "I'm sorry," Thomas sobbed. He deleted the whole conversation behind his back while Ben was drunkly focused on him. Ben ripped it out of his hands "what the fuck did you do?" Thomas didn't know what to say, "were you texting him?" He asked rage in his voice, "n-no" Thomas croaked out grasping at Bens hands to get free. Ben let Thomas go, he crumpled to the ground and looked up just as Ben smacked him across the face. Thomas doubled over, Ben then took the bottle and smashed it against Thomas' face, it shattered, Thomas collapsed, bloody. 

Newt

*20 min earlier*

Newt had been depressed since the call. He had cried so much, his phone vibrated, for days now some guy named Alby had been trying to ask him out, he had even humor the guy once, and just didn't like the feeling. Thomas is probably dead, no Ben wants him alive, said another voice in his head. And what was that weird thing Thomas had said? He thought, he had heard those words before, and then it dawned on him... "Thomas was trying to tell me where he was!" He shouted. Then his phone buzzed, he looked and saw he got a text from a number he didn't recognize, he was about delete it, wrong number he thought then he actually got to read it:   
Newt I still love u it's Thomas please come save me. 

"Oh my god!" Newt cried. He called Minho, Teresa, and Aris, and told them what had happened. Soon they were all together planning their move. "We don't know if Ben saw this, if he did then he'll be expecting us." Minho said, "I don't care if he's expecting me," Newt said terrifyingly calmly, "if he thinks he can hurt Thomas, then I'll be out for blood." His phone buzzed and saw it was text from the same number claiming it was the wrong number. "What is it?" Teresa asked, "it's a text saying wrong number" Newt said dryly, "he knows, and we're leaving."

Thomas 

Thomas woke up back in bed, with a shackle around his ankle, and a chain running from his ankle to the bed, he was trapped, "texted your boyfriend and told him wrong number" Thomas felt sick, "he's not coming," Ben said relishing in his appeared victory. Ben undressed himself, and grabbed a studded belt from the top of a dresser, "now" he said, "it's time for your punishment" Thomas cringed back in terror as Ben got closer, belt in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you enjoyed it, it's getting really intense. Newt's mad now, and he's out for blood, do you think he should let Ben live with it, or should he make sure Ben can't hurt them anymore


	7. Fighting for True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is on a hunt for Thomas. When he does it turns into a fight to the death for the man he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but we are reaching the end. Hope you enjoy!

New Wounds 7

Fighting for True Love 

Newt

Newt was driving like a fiend down the street. Teresa, and Minho were with him, " so remind me what makes you think he's there?" Minho asked, "well for starters he said he was happy he'd met me, which is the first relationship like thing he said to me." Newt said "so?" Teresa asked, "so it was at that house" Newt said. Still driving down the street, "also that's the only place Ben can go since he's probably working alone."

They got to the house and Newt screeched to a halt. Newt grabbed a bat from the car, and walked up to the house and kicked down the door. "Thomas!?" Newt shouted, no reply, "Thomas!" Newt called again. They split up and searched the house. Nobody was there, Newt went into Thomas' room and staggered back, there were blood spatters here and there throughout the room. 

Newt felt tears filling his eyes, Teresa walked in slowly, "w-what did they do to him?" Newt asked, "I can't even start to imagine" Teresa replied, "hey Newt" Newt turned around, Teresa had a crumpled up picture in her hand, "who is that?" Newt asked, "his name is Alby, he's one of Ben's friends." "Where does he live?" Newt asked, "a couple blocks, why?" "Cause I think Thomas is leaving us a trail." 

Thomas

Thomas was crying yet again, chained, and bloody, and naked. He lost count of how many cuts and bruises he had. Ben was more and more brutal with every day, he had forced Thomas to get raped by Alby, Gally and himself. Thomas couldn't scream but he tried his best with his mouth forced closed with duct tape over his mouth. Thomas sobbed and could only let the tears flow because his hands were bound. Suddenly there was a bang and Thomas jumped, thinking that Ben had kicked down the door. 

Newt 

Newt kicked the door down and was met with the sight of a trashy house. He had startled two guys on the couch, one of them was Alby, the other one was a guy Newt didn't recognize. "What the hell was that?" Came a voice, Alby was looking at someone around the corner, and nodded in Newt's direction. Ben came rushing around the corner. "Oh god" he said rolling his eyes. "Step aside Ben or I will kill you" Newt said summoning all of his rage, sorrow, and emotion into each word. Ben walked towards Newt slowly grabbing a knife from the counter, Newt held up the bat in his hand, "I am leaving with him and u will not get in my way" Newt said. Ben just laughed, "over my dead body," Newt smiled "good cause that was the plan" Ben was standing by the table and Newt flipped up one side of the table pushing against it and Ben was taken by surprise and he smacked his head against the wall. Ben sunk to the ground blood trickling from his head.

The two boys got up from the couch, "get them Gally!" Alby shouted. Gally was charging for Newt, and Minho tackled him to the ground. Alby was hit by Teresa, and recoiled. "Go look for him!" Teresa shouted Newt ran and checked the other rooms, he found Thomas crying, no sobbing uncontrollably, chained to a bed and naked. His heart shattered like glass at the site of him. He ran to Thomas and tried to pick the lock. "N-N-Newt?" Thomas struggled, "that's right baby I'm here" when Newt finally picked the lock, and picked Thomas up in his arms and held him close. "Y-You came for me?" "That's right baby, I've got you Tommy," as he got close to the front door Ben came up behind them and flared out and punched him in the face feeling a couple satisfying crunches under his fist.

Alby was on the ground passed out and Minho was bloody. Teresa was up against Gally, "you wouldn't hit a girl would u, she asked in a concerned voice, Gally let his guard down for second but that was more than enough for her, her leg lashed out and with all he strength kicked him square between the legs, "atta girl" Minho groaned then when he lunged at her she grabbed a bowl and smacked Gally in the head with it. 

Newt carried Thomas to the car and put him up in the passengers seat, buckled him in then kissed him long and hard. When he pulled away he said, "God Tommy I've missed you so much" Newt caressed Thomas' cheek with his thumb. Teresa and Minho were walking out of the house, Newt grabbed a gun from the glove compartment, and walked toward the house. "Where are you going?" Minho said grabbing his arm, "I'm going to protect my family," Newt pulled his arm out and walked to the front door, pushed it open, and walked inside.

Ben struggled to his feet his face a bloody mess, when he saw Newt he said "no matter what happens Thomas will be with me, I will never stop hunting him down, he belongs to me." He had a crazed sound in his voice, his eyes full or hulking rage and insanity. "No Ben," Newt said calmly, closing the door, "you will never hurt me or my family again," Newt hesitated, if I do this I'm as bad as him, "Thomas belongs with me he will be with me, and who will save you?" Ben said looking up narcissistically insane, "if the fates wants me to not be with Thomas they can tell me themselves!" Newt made a decision in that second, and without thinking he pulled the trigger, "they just bloody did" Newt said, and he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm trying to think how should I end this fic? Give your ideas, I'm thinking possible marriage, maybe kids, idk you give your ideas for an ending and I'll see what I can do, keep an eye out for chapter 8: aftermath


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reprocussions of Newt's actions are starting to come back, SPOILER!!! The cops are involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took so long huge writers block plus school has been a big workload but here it is.

New Wounds 8  
Aftermath 

Newt

Newt drove home and picked Thomas up again and carried him out of the car and into the house. Teresa and Minho left, "you came for me" Thomas choked out putting his hand to Newt's face. "Of course I came for you Tommy, your the love of my life." Newt set Thomas down on the couch and Thomas curled up next to him. Newt pulled him close. "I never wanna leave again" Thomas sobbed quietly into Newt's chest. "Shhhhh baby it's ok" Newt said rubbing his back " nothing bad will happen again, not while I'm around." "I love you Newt so much" Thomas said. Newt kissed his head, "I love you too babe." Then they fell asleep right there, Newt reveling in the knowledge that his soulmate was safe. 

Thomas woke up screaming, that night. Newt was there, and woke him up, "Tommy it was only a dream," Newt shook Thomas awake. "I'm sorry I woke u up," Thomas sobbed, "Babe you had a nightmare" Newt said, "it was about Ben," Thomas sobbed "Babe it's ok I'm right here, he won't bother you anymore I promise" Newt said comforting Thomas and holding him close. 

-Two days later-

Thomas was away at work and Newt walked into the kitchen, to make himself a sandwich for lunch. There was a knock at the door, when Newt went to answer it, it was a cop. "sir are Isaac James Newton?" "Yes" Newt replied, "are you alone Isaac?", "yes", "do you know why we are here sir?" "Is it about Ben?" "Yes, you are wanted for questioning" "is it for questioning or am I under arrest?" "You are simply going in for questioning" "alright."

Newt got into the police car and was taken to the police station. He was put in an empty room. An officer walked into the room, "I am Officer Chiswell" she said "now Isaac I'm gonna ask you some questions, and it'll go a lot quicker if you answer them honestly" Newt nodded his head in acknowledgement. 

"First one: why were you in the presence of Benjamin Franks 3 days ago?" "Yes I was" "why were you there?" "He had kidnapped my fiancé and I was there to rescue him and protect him" Newt said calmly "why did you not file a missing persons report?" "Because I knew who had Thomas and I knew where he was" "how could you possibly know where Mr. Franks was in hiding he had been in hiding for months" "Thomas left me a clue that only I would know" "and please, what was that clue?" "He said something that he said back when he was dating Ben and we were just talking, and he said it insistently." 

"Did you kill Mr. Franks?" Asked the officer, "yes I did" said Newt not even trying to hide it, "why?" "Because if I didn't he would have tormented Thomas even more and tried to kill him, also he attacked me," Newt said and lifted up his shirt to show the bruises Ben had left, giant bruises that swirled with all the murky colors reality had to offer, sickening green, dark blue, deep deep grape purple, and deep midnight black." "Very well Isaac," the officer said, "this will all be entered into evidence, please sign here," she handed him a piece of paper with his story on it, he signed the confession, she took it back, "for the time being we are going to keep you here, for the moment I'm sorry to add this to your list of current problems but you are under arrest for the murder of Benjamin Franks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so please don't be mad I promise to have a happy ending, but I want to try this out, the next chapter is going to be based off of the Days of Our Lives episode where Sammy goes to trial I wanna see what happens so please indulge me, I will make it up to you. Look out for the next chapter: Newt's trial, ando please send in endings u would like to see in this story, whatever I don't use I'll make into one shots


	9. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Newt's trial for killing Ben. The D.A. May piss you off but stick with it I promise you'll love one of the testimonies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Newt's trial for killing Ben, based off of the Days of our lives episode where Sami went to trial for killing Raf's assassin. Anyway I hope you like it please comment possible happy endings and for those I don't use I will turn into ones shots, I love you guys for sticking with this.

New Wounds 9  
Newt's Trial

Newt

Newt was sitting in his cell in the county jail for holding hands clamped over his ears so he wouldn't be forced to listen to all the jeers. He hadn't slept in two days, thinking about how he'd let Thomas down. "Newt?" He heard a small voice say, he looked up, it was Thomas. Looking bruised still but just as beautiful as ever. "Tommy I'm so sorry" Newt said tears in his eyes. "Why are you sorry?" Thomas asked, "I'm sorry that I did what I did" "you did it to keep us safe" "but now I'm here and I can't keep you safe" Newt choked out, "Newt it's ok we're gonna get you out of here, I promise" 

A woman walked in "Hello Isaac, my name is Ava, I will be representing you in the trial." "Hello" Newt said, "so how are you gonna save me?" "Well Isaac, what I wanted to know is what made you kill Benjamin?" "He had taken my boyfriend Thomas hostage" Newt replied, folding his arms on the ice cold metal table,"was he abused in any way?" Ava asked, taking a notebook out, "yes he was beaten and raped within an inch of his life" Newt said starting to tear up, was there anyone with you?" "Yes my friends Minho, and Teresa" Ava jotted some notes down, "ok so here's what we are going to do," she put a hand on Newt's crossed arms "I will make sure we win I promise," she said warmly, Newt smiled "here's what's going to happen..."

 

-Day of the Trial-

"Mr. Newton" began the judge "you are here for the murder of Mr. Benjamin Franks, how do you plead?" Remember what your lawyer said Newt thought about the plan. "I plead guilty your honor" Newt said confidently, "Ms. Paige bring your first witness up" the judge said. "The defense calls Aris to the stand" said Ava, Aris walked up to the witness booth he was biting his nail, "do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" "I do" he said. 

"Aris" Ava began, "what is your relationship with Mr. Newton?" "We're good friends" "and what do you know of the incident?" "I wasn't there, but..." "Objection your honor this seems like a false witness!" Interrupted D.A. Weston, "Overruled," said the judge "continue" "er- well, I wasn't there but I know what happened between Thomas and Ben," Aris went on, "and pray tell what was that?" Asked Ava, "he would beat and torture Thomas, and Thomas being the loyal, loving person he is stayed with him until he physically couldn't take it anymore" the courtroom was quiet, "no further questions your honor" Ava said "does the prosecution have any questions for the witness?" The judge asked, "no your honor," says Weston.

"The defense calls Minho to the stand" Ava said Minho walked up to the stand, "do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" "I do" he said. "Minho what were you doing at Ben's house and then Alby's house?" "We were there to save Thomas from being raped and beaten to death" "and what made you believe that Thomas was in danger?" "Newt told us, me and Teresa, what happened and we knew about Ben's violent history with Thomas" "no further questions your honor" "Minho you know without a doubt that Isaac murdered Ben?" Asked Weston, "Yes I do" Newt face-palmed himself and dropped his head, Weston shot Ava a smug look, "why did he do it?" "To keep Ben from ever hurting Thomas again." "And what were you doing when Isaac was doing this?" "I was making sure that Thomas was conscious and sane" Minho said with insistence on his voice. "No further questions your honor"

"The prosecution calls Gally to the stand!" Weston said. Gally limped up to the stand, his eye is blackened for Teresa's punches, Gally went through the induction process and he sits down, "sir will you please tell the court what happened to you?" Asked Weston, "I was attacked" "by whom?" "Teresa", "and why would she attack you?" "Because she thought like Newt that Thomas had been kidnapped and that we were torturing him" "we need to get him to blow up" Ava whispered into Newt's ear. "No further questions your honor," said Weston. 

"Gally, why was Thomas there in the first place?" Ava asked, "he was there to see Ben," "but if what Aris said was true, Thomas was afraid of Ben," "look I don't know what happened between them" "really even though you have been present when Ben beat him" "who said that?" "Thomas himself" Gally had swear rolling down his face, "that is a lie I've never seen Ben touch Thomas in any unjustifiable way," is beating him with his hands, other objects and rape what you'd call unjustifiable?" " no I wouldn't," "really?, you say you weren't present yet we found your DNA in him" "what?" "Are you sure you wouldn't call gang rape unjustifiable even one of a gay teenager?" "YES" shouted Gally jumping to his feet, "I WOULD, THE DIRTY ASS FAG HAD IT COMING!" "CALM DOWN!" Shouted the judge slamming his gavel down. "NO THIS FAGGOT IS TRYING TO JUSTIFY KILLING A MAN AND HE WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH IT, JUSTICE WILL NOT LEAVE HIM UNTOUCHED!" The courtroom grew quiet, "no further questions your honor Ava said in a small voice turning around with a smug look on here face. 

The defense calls Teresa to the stand" Ava said. Teresa walked up, "Teresa, why were you with Minho and Isaac?" "Because I was protecting my brother," "and you felt it was necessary to go to these lengths to get him back?" "Yes" "why not call the police?" Because they wouldn't have believed Newt's hidden message hint for a second" "very well then, do you believe it was the right thing to do? Killing Benjamin?" "Yes because if he was kept alive he would go to any length to hurt Thomas" "no further questions your honor" Ava said walking back. "Teresa, why were you really there?" "I've already told you" "say it again just to be safe" "I was there to rescue my brother from the psychopath that was raping and beating him!" She said slowly getting to her feet. "Permission to treat the witness as hostile" Teresa bent over the witness box, grabbed Weston by the color and pulled him close, virtually nose to nose, hair now covering part of her face, "please you have not begun to see hostile yet, if you want to see me hostile, please I'm begging you call me a liar and slam my brother I guarantee you, you will see hostile." "Your honor?" requested Weston, "Sustained, young lady control yourself!" Shouted the judge, she sat down and put on a good little girl face, let go of Weston, and folded her arms over her lap, the only thing missing was a halo, "yes sir I'm very sorry for my behavior, see I was provoked by the trauma this event has caused me and my family, and how this asshole," she shot a death- glare at Weston, "is treating me." Weston straightened his suit, "you should show more respect young lady or else," "COUNCILOR!!!" The judge shouted, slamming his gavel down,face now red, "show some restraint, and some respect, witness dismissed" 

"The defense calls Thomas to the stand" Ava said. Newt watched his heart breaking as Thomas limped to the stand his face bruised, "Do you promise to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" "I do" Thomas replied in a shaky, terrified voice. "Thomas what happened? Because you are the center of all of these testimonies," "Ben kidnapped me" "and what happened to you during your captivity?" Thomas sounds like he's about to cry, he's trembling, "I was beaten, raped, used, and tortured" "objection there is no proof!" Shouted Weston, "overruled you don't know that," the judge said. "Is there any proof Thomas?" Ava asked kindly, Thomas said something quietly, "I'm sorry speak up please ?" "Yes, there is" Thomas stood up and shaking, took his shirt off. Newt was appalled, he started to tear up, Thomas's torso was a patchwork quilt of cuts, bruises of the most sickeningly disgusting colors and human skin. "Objection! That could very easily be faked" Weston said, "objection councilor or I will hold you in contempt of court!" Shouted the judge, "Thomas in order to seal this with any shadow of a doubt can you read this text message for me?" Ava asked, handing him a sheet of paper, "Newt I still love u it's Thomas please come save me." And who sent this text?" "I did" "No further questions your honor" Ava said walking away. 

"Thomas what is your relationship with the defendant?" Weston asked, "He's my partner" Weston looked smugly at Ava, "but I thought Aris was your partner?" Oh hell no Newt thought "he's my business partner, Newt... Isaac is my life partner" pause "my lover?" Weston froze, then continued, "Erm- so what were you doing at Ben's house?" "He kidnapped me" "really? because I have two testimonies saying that you came of your own free will" "those are lies then" "councilor if you have no decent questions left then please dismiss the witness I think he's been through enough" "fine no further questions your honor"

\--One hour later --

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"asked the judge, the jury Forman stands up, "we have your honor," he looks at a sheet of paper, "in the case of Isaac Newton vs. the people, we find the defendant not guilty" Newt felt tears fill his eyes, he was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please comment look out for the next chapter. I'm dying to know who was freaked out by the end of last chapter.


	10. Author help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so now is when I need your guy's help, and I have a surprise for whoever has the winning idea. Your gonna wanna see it.

New Wounds 10

Ok so guys I need help I'm fresh out of ideas, I need some ideas from you guys, let me know what you want? Marriage, kids, another twist? Lol I'm kidding you guys deserve a reward, no more twists I promise, comment some ideas and whatever I don't end up using will be one shots, I'll give you guys a week or so to build up some ideas, I really want to continue this I hope you guys feel the same way, love you guys, your the best fans ever. For the one with the winning idea if you comment your names with the idea, first name only, it's up to you guys, I will incorporate you into the story, hope you guys like the incentive.


	11. Love and Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is realizing just how much damage Ben caused not just physically but psychologically too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so to start I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update finals have been running my ass up the wall plus juggling that, work, and a new boyfriend and my life got hella complicated and I'll admit I ran out of ideas for a time, sorry guys I'm sitting here writing this, my whole week has been nothing but Star Wars getting super pumped, I love you guys so much, btw Kiki_Lamome won.

New Wounds 11  
Rehab

Newt 

Newt was happier than he had been in days. He was home, he had Thomas back and Ben was gone. What could be better? They curled up on the couch together, and watch a movie, then it comes time for bed, Newt took Thomas by the hand and took him into their room, Thomas laid down on the bed, Newt crawled on top of him and the laid there for the moment kissing, then Newt started to slide his hand down Thomas' chest. Thomas started to tremble, Newt dismisses it as nerves. Newt wants to reclaim what's his. Thomas looked pale, "Tommy are you ok?" Newt asked, "I'm sorry I c-can't do this" Thomas choked out. He pushed Newt off of him and walked out of the room, Newt, confused, worried and a little sad, tried to follow him but Thomas said "I just need to be alone" and closed the door, Newt, heart broken went back to the bed, he put his head in his hands, what the hell did I just do!? He thought Tommy probably hates me now. He walked to the door and opened it and heard Thomas sobbing.

The next morning when Newt awoke Thomas was gone. Newt sat down and curled up into a ball, against the wall, what have I done? He thought. He texted Aris, "has Thomas been to work yet?" "No-, Kiki can you help that couple that just came in? Sorry Newt we had to hire a new hand, no I'm sorry I haven't seen him" Aris replied. Newt called Thomas' phone, two rings and he got an answering machine. He really started to worry then. He texted Teresa next, "he was here earlier, he said he had to stop at work" he texted Aris to give Thomas a message. Later he got a text from Thomas "Newt we need to talk when I get home, I'm sorry for worrying you" "Tommy I'm so sorry for what I did to you"no response. 

Thomas walked in the door, and Newt was there, "Tommy I'm so sorry for what I did last night I was no better than Ben, I feel horrible please forgive me I don't know how I can ever forgive myself, please its not that I can't live without you it's that I can't thrive without you in my life, just please don't le-" he was cut off by Thomas covering his mouth with his hand, "Newt please stop talking" he pulled his hand away and Newt stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did last night but after all of what's happened, I started having flashbacks to what Ben did, and I panicked I started to hyperventilate and I panicked" "Tommy I'm so sorry" Newt choked out he was starting to tear up now, "Newt please, I promise you I wanted nothing more than to do all the things in the world with you even have sex again, because you make me feel amazing and treat me gently and with kindness every time but I panicked and all that was going through my mind was how Ben abused and violated and trashed me, and it breaks my heart," Newt caressed Thomas' cheek, "Tommy I love you more than anything, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you," "I know" Thomas said quietly, Newt pulled Thomas close and kissed him gently, and romantically.

"Where were you this morning?" "I went to talk to Teresa," "Tommy I'm so-" Newt was cut off by Thomas kissing him lightly "I told you to shut up" Thomas replied softly. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did I wanted that to happen so badly but when it started happening I don't know what happened to my mind snapped back to when I was with Ben, and I panicked" his eyes were full of tears now, "can you please forgive me?" Thomas started crying. "I'm such a slut I never should have let Ben do those things, he was right, I'm just some dirty slut."

"Thomas Edwards you are not a slut, Ben called you one, he is an asshole who beat you senseless and took advantage of your kindness, and your innocence." Newt held up the hand with the ring on it, and held up Thomas' hand, "Thomas do you see this?" "Yes" Thomas replied sheepishly through tears "I gave you this because I love you no matter what, and because I'm willing to spend my life with you and help you through thick and thin" Newt was firm with Thomas determined to make him understand how much he loved Thomas, "I love you no matter what, and I will never give up on you" he said pulling Thomas into a long romantic kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so loved the participation thank you all for the ideas. I will use them in other ideas maybe a couple more for this story, but if you guys have any more ideas please give them to me, I'm open to anything, wedding ideas, kids, give your name with the comment and you will be in the story


	12. The wedding Planners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are planning their wedding I hope you guys enjoy this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry it's been so long since I updated for those following my other stories I'm running three different stories here, but I will try my hardest to keep up with the demand.

New Wounds 12  
The Wedding Planner

Thomas 

Thomas woke up the next morning and Newt wasn't there. He heard, however the sounds of movement outside their room. Newt walked in with a duster in one hand and cleaner in the other. "What are you doing?" Thomas asked, "I'm cleaning the house" Newt replied "how long have you been up?" Thomas asked groggily, "sweetheart it's noon I've been up since 6:00," Newt replied hands on his hips, "why" Thomas asked confused, "because I want the house to be clean when your parents and my mother come over" "why are... ooohhh ok" Thomas said realizing the reason, "we are planning our wedding" Newt said. "The good news is, mom won't be bringing my dad," "he still hasn't given up on it yet?" Thomas asked, "nope, he's still working at it for all the failure it'll give him" Newt going back to cleaning.

Thomas got up, took a shower, got dressed and got to helping Newt clean. Two hours later there was a knock on the door, Newt opened it up and Thomas' mother and father walked in the door. Thomas' mother kissed Newt's cheek, Newt kissed her's and gave her a hug. "Newt dear how are you?" She asked, "I'm great Mrs. Edwards" Newt replied with a smile, "Isaac I have told you, please call please call me Trina" "I'm sorry Trina" Newt laughed. "And hello Mark," Newt said shaking Thomas' father's hand. Trina and Mark hugged Thomas and Newt made sure they were comfortable. An hour later there was another knock on the door, and Newt's mother walked in, she hugged her son, and gave him a kiss, then gave Thomas a hug, "hello Misty," Thomas said, "see Newt that's how it's done," he teased, Newt's mother looked confused, "Thomas stop it, it's ok." 

*two hours of arguing, planning, and nagging mothers later*

Newt sat on the couch folding laundry, he had made the excuse of having to do laundry to get out of the debate that was the wedding plan. Thomas came and sat next to him, "how's it going in there?" He asked, "it's still a heavy debate" Thomas said, "they're trying to figure out where to have it" "I really didn't think it would be this much stress and work" Newt said. "I feel ya babe" Thomas said wrapping his arms around him. "Boys come in here!" Trina called, they walked in, "so we have a couple of choices for places, an accepting church, backyard or something" "what do you think?" Newt asked turning to Thomas, "well our backyard is too small, and I can't think of a nearby accepting church, so our only hope is to use a facility somewhere," Thomas said thoughtfully "then we will need someone to preside over the wedding and marry you two," Misty pitched in, "I was thinking about that earlier, why could have Lana do it?" Newt asked, "your godmother?" Thomas asked "yeah she used to be a member of the clergy right?" "Yeah" Newt replied, and they got down to finalizing the details, Newt and Thomas both wondering what life might bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for chapter 13 you will love it


	13. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is your invitation to the wedding hope you'll be there ;)

New Wounds 13   
The Invitation 

Two weeks later Teresa was looking through her mail. She saw an envelope that looked very fancy. She smiled to herself, "finally, for a while I thought it would never happen," she thought to herself. Inside it said: 

You are invited by Mr. and Mrs. Mark Edwards to the wedding of their son Thomas A. Edwards, and his partner Isaac J. Newton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for the wedding


	14. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so idk about you guys but I've been thinking about writing this for months, and here it finally is typed into solid reality, the marriage between Thomas and Newt!!!! Enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all so sorry for the delay, for those of you who read my other stories you know I'm tackling four stories at once and it makes writers block hurts but I work through it cause I love you guys, please enjoy!!

New Wounds 14

The Wedding

Thomas was pacing. He had been dreaming about this day for the longest time. He was about to get married. There was a knock on the door, "come in" Thomas said, Teresa walked in, she had on a beautiful smooth strapless, white, elegant dress which she had hiked up. "How ya doin?" "Nervous like nothing else" Thomas replied. "Tom you are getting married is be amazed if u weren't nervous," she said. "It's just such a big leap," he said, Teresa put her hands on his shoulders "Thomas do you love this boy?" "More than anything or anyone in the world" "then come one it's about to start!" She started dragging him to the doors. They had gotten a reservation at a place called the Fluid Events Center, a recreational place that was used many times as many things but now it served as their wedding spot.

When the doors opened Thomas and Teresa walked down the isle. They were rows of foldable chairs, they didn't have pews but they made do. As they walked Thomas couldn't help but admire how handsome Newt looked in a suit. As he got up to the alter Newt was standing there next to him he was loving every second of it. "Thank you all for attending this ceremony to legally bind Thomas Edwards to Isaac Newton, now that the United States has decreed it legal!" Said Lana hands raised up looking into the ceiling, people cheered, Minho whooped. "These two are here today not just to become husbands but to take a new step in a whole new journey together," said Lana, "I believe you two have written your vows?"

"Thomas," began Newt. "All my life I've wondered what am I here for? What is my purpose, my function in life?" Thomas felt tears sneaking up to his eyes. "Then I met you, a beautiful boy who had been through so much, so much evil, I wanted to protect you. Then I did it I had kept you safe, and got you in the process, and I was the happiest I'd ever been. Then more recently I lost you again. I was heart broken, I felt like apart of me was torn from my body, then I fought to get you back, harder than I'd ever fought before. But now like Aunt Lana said, we are taking a new step on a new journey hand in hand like we always have and always will" Thomas had tears in his eyes now. He cleared his throat. "Newt, you have always been there for me, my protector, my Prince Charming, always coming to rescue me, and I would always do the same for you, in a heart beat because you are my soul mate, the one I know I belong with. You never give up hope, you are the single most hopeful man whom I have ever made the pleasure of meeting, and am ever likely to meet again." 

Newt was definitely tearing up now, he knew Fitzgerald was one of Thomas' favorite authors, and was loving that Thomas had just quoted their favorite book the Great Gatsby. "Do you have the rings?" Lana asked, Chuck brought them up, they put them one the other's finger, "I now pronounce you husband and husband!" She said a brief moment of silence. Lana leaned over to Newt "your allowed to kiss him now" she said in his ear, and they did Newt pulled Thomas into a long, romantic loving kiss that made both of them crave more. 

They pulled apart and walked back down the isle hand in hand and to the back and everyone got up, big circular tables were brought out, and all the chairs were put around them. Everyone sat down and had dinner, it was a buffet dinner. Everyone had a great time talking and eating, then it was time for the two to have their first dance as a married couple. "Crap we never picked one!" Newt whispered, "don't worry I did" Thomas chuckled. When they were on the dance floor the DJ started the song. Can't Help Falling in Love started up, Newt teared up "you picked this?" He said as they started to slowly dance to it.

"I know it's your favorite slow song, plus you said a long time ago that you wanted to dance to this at your wedding and this was the first song we slow danced to" Thomas said as they turned on the spot. Newt laid his head down on Thomas' shoulder and sang along with it "Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you." "You sound beautiful" Thomas whispered into Newt's ear. When the song finished people came and joined them. They got a chance to dance with everyone, Thomas with his mother, his sister, Misty, who he was super sweet to, and Newt got to dance with Teresa, Trina and even Mark which everyone laughed at. Then they danced with their friends. 

Then Teresa went up to the DJ and whispered in his ear then got the microphone the DJ had and said, "this is for my brother and his new husband may you never change yourselves just to please people!" Then Thomas blew a kiss in his sister's direction as same love played and as if on cue people went to same sex dance partners, Minho went with Aris, Brenda to Teresa, Misty with Trina, Mark went with Alex his best friend since college, Chuck with Darnell, and so on, everyone laughed at it and at the center was Thomas and Newt, they spent a long time catching up with friends, and getting hugs from family, then came the cake ceremony and everyone loved watching it, it was a very romantic time. 

Then they were to leave in a limo bound for their house, and when they got in Thomas grabbed his new husband and kissed him, they fell against the wall and they kept kissing, "you don't realize how happy I am" Newt said head on Thomas' shoulder, "this has been the best night of my life" "I love you Isaac Newton Edwards" Thomas said "I love you too Tommy" said Newt and they went to bed planning on packing for their honeymoon tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all yes the fluid events center is a legit place I've been to a wedding there before where two women were getting married awesome time btw. So where should they go for their honeymoon? If it's a place I know I will make a chapter about it. England? Newt's home? Ireland? Italy? France? It's up to my readers, also any new ideas for me? I'm all out atm and I wanna keep this up for you guys. Please please please comment ideas remember you could end up in it.


	15. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas are on their honeymoon, to the most romantic city on earth... Paris. And Thomas has a couple surprises up his sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while hopefully this long chapter makes up for it.

New Wounds 15  
The Honeymoon 

Newt was excited to be heading to France. They were on a plane bound for Europe. Newt got a window seat, and with his arms wrapped around his husband's arm and head on his shoulder, and stared out the window, they fell asleep together holding each other. The next day, Newt perked up when he felt the planes descending, he was fidgety from siting for so long, and from pure excitement. "I can't wait!" Newt said, looking like a child on Christmas, "I can't wait to get off of the plane" Thomas said.

When they got to their hotel they checked in, Newt checked them in since he knew French, the only words he made out were "yes" and "Edwards" since Newt had taken Thomas' name, when they got to their room, Newt said as they walked in the door, "you better bloody thank god above that I took French in high school" "and I do" said Thomas walking up behind Newt wrapping his arms around his husband from behind and giving him a sweet neck kiss. Newt leaned his head back onto Thomas' shoulder and stood looking out the window at the luxurious view.

The next day, the plan was to visit the Louvre, and see all the famous art, Newt had been freaking out about the museum for days. They stood in front of the museum, Newt stared up at it in awe. "It looks amazing!" He said staring at the giant glass pyramid. Thomas leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Not as beautiful as you babe" Newt turned to look at him in surprise but was caught off guard by how close Thomas was to his face and he turned straight into a kiss. A kiss they held for a good while, when they pulled away they stared into each other's eyes, "We should go inside," Newt whispered. 

As they walked through the museum Newt was a fanatic, he marveled in the beauty of all the paintings on display. They came up to one of a woman leading a group of men and Newt said, "And this is called Liberty Leading the People" "Hang on" Thomas said trying to get a closer look, "Is that the album cover to Viva La Vida?" Newt went got a closer look, "Well I'll be god damned it is!" Newt said. They walked past a painting of soldiers attacking women, "The hell is that?" Thomas asked. 

"Oh wow" said Newt, "I've read about this one, It's called The Rape of the Sabine Women," Thomas stared at him, "a painting about rape?" "Yeah" Newt said, "The weird part is that it was owned by Carcinal Aluigi Omodei, until he died, and the guys who inherited it sold it to Louis XIV." Thomas just continued to stare at him, "Sweetheart as much as I love you you've gone into one of your art nerd moments, and you lost me."

They continued to walk through the museum until they came to the one Newt had been waiting all day to see. "It's the Mona Lisa," Newt said staring in awe. "That is a weird smile," Thomas said. "That is Da Vinci's special touch" Newt said. Thomas hugged Newt from behind and kissed his cheek, "you are literally the cutest ever when you art nerd out on me." Later that day at the hotel, Thomas found a huge book store on their map of France, knowing that Newt loved books he made it a surprise. 

They got a cab outside the hotel, and Thomas wrote where they were going on a sheet of paper and handed it to the driver. He had Newt put a blind fold on in the cab, and they got out, paid the driver and he told Newt to take the blindfold off and Newt began his fangirling episode he always did when he went to a book store, or anything of the sort. Like always Newt was like a child in a candy shop, within the span of twenty minutes he had three books he wanted to buy. In those twenty minutes Thomas had bought the last copy of a book and he tried his best to hide its hen Newt had bought his books, Thomas took the bag and concealed the book in the bag, the clerk had given to him, they then headed back to their hotel room, Newt talking about how he loved it and he couldn't wait to read the books.

They decided to go to the Eiffel Tower the next day. Thomas was the last one out of the room and put the book on the counter of their room with a note on it, instructions to leave it alone. They got to the tower and Newt marveled in how big and beautiful it was. They took the elevator up to the top, and they looked out to the far reaches of France. Thomas was hugging Newt from behind, he kissed his husband on the cheek. "Thank you for marrying me Newt it means a lot to me, you are my whole world" Thomas said chin on Newt's shoulder. "You are everything I could have ever wanted" Newt said. They stood there for a little while longer just being together. When they left they spent the rest of the day just being together. 

When they got back to the room, Newt saw the book and squealed and ran over, "when did you get this?" Newt asked, "when we went to the book store I hid it in the bag." Newt hugged his husband and kissed him. It was a copy of The Hound of the Baskervilles. Newt opened the book and noticed what was on the inside cover, a name was signed in the book, "oh my god!" Newt said covering his mouth to stifle a gasp. He looked up at Thomas, "I-is th-that...?" He stammered, "yes it was one of the final copies that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle signed before he died." Newt was literally crying and wrapped his arms around Thomas and began kissing him, they fell onto the bed deeply kissing each other eyes closed, Newt took a hand from around Thomas and placed the book on the nightstand. "I love you so much" Newt said. The next day they left Paris and headed home to America. Newt began reading the book to Thomas quietly so as not to disturb the other passengers. Thomas say looking out the window listening to his husband reading the book and marveling in how lucky he really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay happy ending, next chapter Newt gets a job and there will be another time jump but whoever can guess: 1 what Newt's new job is, and/or 2 what the bext big step for them is, can be in the next chapter. I love your guys' comments plus I need the feedback, hope to update soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys I'm back to my old habit of cliff hangers but hey it keeps u guys wanting more. I'll start work on chapter 2 first thing in the morning I hope u guys like this one.


End file.
